Xion tells Jeffrey she hates him (Jeffrey, Jaden
This is a scene from the upcoming crossover Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed where Xion gets upset with Jeffrey, ultimately telling him that she hates him and runs away. Afterwords, she decides to go face the Chameleon to prove that she doesn't need to be protected. To make sure she stays safe, Beetles, Sid and Diego go with her. 'Jeffrey: '''At least everyone here is okay. Especially Xion. *puts his arm around her* '''Xion: '*pushes his arm away* Daddy! Stop it! Quit acting so weird around me! 'Jeffrey: '''Hey. It's okay. '''Xion: '''No, it's not! You've been so weird lately. Why?! '''Jeffrey: '''I'm only trying to protect you. '''Xion: '''By acting so protective? '''Jeffrey: '''Just to keep you safe. '''Xion: '''I would've been just fine! I kept telling you that, but no! You wouldn't listen! '''Jeffrey: '''Xion... '''Xion: '''No! I'm tired of you being so protective of me! And i can't take it anymore! I thought you cared about me, but you don't! I HATE YOU!! *runs away crying* (This makes Jeffrey look so shocked that he drops to his knees) (She runs away for about 7 minutes, then stops) '''Xion: '*sobbing* He doesn't care about me anymore. He only wants to treat me like a baby. ...Well, not anymore. If i stop the Chameleon by myself, it'll prove to him that i don't to be protected. (She then runs to the direction of the Mining Town. But then...) 'Beetles: '''Xion! What do you think you're doing? '''Xion: '''I'm going to stop The Chameleon. '''Beetles: '''No, you're not! You're coming back with us! '''Sid: '''Your father's probably worried sick about you. '''Xion: '''He doesn't care about me! '''Beetles: '''Don't be silly. Of course he does. '''Sid: '''He just wants you to be safe, because he loves you. '''Xion: '''Then why did he have to be so protective of me? I'm not weak! I'll prove it to him and you can't stop me! '''Sid: '''Xion. Either you come back with us to your family or we're going with you. 'Cause we're not leaving you alone. '''Xion: '''But... '''Diego: '''Kid, if anything happened to you, Jeffrey would never forgive himself. If you plan on facing Chameleon, let us at least come with you. '''Beetles: '''Maybe i should go back and tell the others where we are. '''Xion: '''No! I want to prove to my daddy that I'm strong enough to take on a bad guy. If he knows what I'm doing, he'll be MORE protective! '''Beetles: '''Look, kid. There's no way you can stop a villain. Not without a weapon of some sort. '''Xion: '''I got this. (summons her Star Seeker Keyblade) '''Beetles: '*gasps* You can weild the Keyblade again?!?! 'Xion: '''Uh-huh. '''Beetles: '''Still, I don't think this is smart. If something bad should happen, Jaden or Jeffrey are gonna hold me responible for this. '''Xion: '*starts using the "cute face"* 'Beetles: '''Oh come on! Not the face. Anything but the face! '''Xion: '*still uses the "cute face" and sheds a tear* 'Beetles: '*moans* Ah! Alright! Alright. I'll let you prove you can be brave to your dad. 'Xion: '*hugs Beetles* 'Sid: '*whispers* She's good. 'Diego: '*whispers* For once, you're right. 'Xion: '''Thanks, Uncle Beetles. *kisses him on the cheek* '''Beetles: '*dubbed as Sebastian* What a softshell I'm turning out to be. '''Diego: '''Okay, kid. So what's the plan? '''Xion: '''We go in and arrest the Chameleon. And we'll fight any Heartless that gets in the way. '''Sid: '''But how will we get past Turbo and Discord? '''Xion: '''I'll handle those dummy heads! After all, i got the Keyblade! '''Diego: '''Whoa. Easy there. You should worry about the Chameleon first. Category:Scenes in Adventures